


Strangers in a Bar

by killemwithfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killemwithfluff/pseuds/killemwithfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was at the bar waiting for someone, when a pair of green eyes at the bar caught his attention. Basically just smut and fluff. Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in a Bar

Castiel saw the good looking guy across the bar look at him. He turned around and faced the dancefloor. He normally didn’t come to places like this, but he was supposed to be meeting somebody.  
“Hey!” Somebody practically yelled in Castiel’s ear over the music. Castiel jumped and turned to be met with a pair of grass colored eyes. It was the same man that had been staring at him across the bar. He was so close, Castiel could count the freckles across his face and now noticed the stubble across his strong jaw.  
“Hi? Can I help you with something?”  
“Would you like to dance?” The man smiled by turning up one corner of his mouth. Castiel gave him a small, polite smile back.  
“No, thank you. I’ve actually got a boyfriend that I’m meeting here.”  
“Now, did you use the word ‘boyfriend’ to let me know you’re in a relationship or to let me know you’re gay?” The guy was smirking full on now. Castiel tried not to roll his eyes.  
“Both I guess, but mostly the first one.”  
“Well, your boyfriend isn’t here yet, so how about I at least buy you a drink?” Castiel thought for a minute. The man was very attractive, and one drink couldn’t hurt. “I’ll even tell you my name. It’s Dean.”  
“Okay. One drink.” Dean signaled the bartender for two more drinks.  
“Do I get to know your name?” Dean asked when the bartender set down their drinks.  
“We’ll see how this drink goes.” Castiel gave Dean a smirk of his own. Dean held his hands up, palms towards Castiel.  
“Fair enough, I guess. Want to tell me anything about yourself?”  
“Well, I’m a CPA.” Castiel took a drink of his beer.  
“Wow, I hate to say this, but that sounds really boring.” Dean gently bumped against Castiel’s arm.  
“Oh, and what do you do?”  
“I’m a mechanic. My uncle and I own a shop on the west side of town.” Dean took a sip of his whiskey. “You sure your boyfriend is meeting you here? Seems to me he stood you up, Mr. CPA.” Castiel gave another look around the bar, sighed, and then looked at Dean.  
“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Castiel took a long pull from his bottle. “How about that dance?” Dean finished his whiskey, placed a twenty on the bar, and stood up.  
“Ready when…” Castiel finished his beer then stood up, grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the dancefloor. The music was loud and had a lot of bass so they couldn’t really talk, which was fine by Castiel. Dean put his hands on Castiel’s hips and pulled him close. The two ground their hips together. Castiel could feel Dean growing hard through his jeans. They touched foreheads when the song was near ending, and Castiel chanced a look at Dean’s plush lips. Dean slid his tongue between them and then smiled. Castiel normally wouldn’t kiss men he just met, but holy shit those lips were just too close and too good looking. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean kissed him back. Castiel swiped his tongue across Dean’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dean allowed him in and the two let their tongues fight for dominance. Castiel pulled away and rested his forehead to Dean’s again.  
“Your place or mine?” Dean waggled his eyebrows.  
“Yours. Let’s go.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him off the dancefloor, and out the doors. Dean took control and led Castiel to his car. He pinned Castiel to his passenger side car and kissed him deeply.  
“You sure about this? Your boyfriend won’t get mad?”  
“I made that up. I don’t have a boyfriend.” Castiel replied, pulling Dean back into a kiss. Dean kissed down Castiel’s neck, drawing a low moan from Castiel. Dean kissed up to Castiel’s ear.  
“Well that wasn’t nice. I think you need to make it up to me.” Dean’s breath was hot against Castiel’s ear.  
“As soon as we get to your place, I’ll do my best.” Dean gave Castiel another kiss before moving and opening the door for him. Castiel slid in the car as Dean walked to the other side and got in. He started the car and took off out of the parking lot.  
“So, do I get a name now?” Dean asked, a few blocks away from the bar.  
“Castiel.”  
“That sounds kind of…angelic.” Castiel smiled.  
“I was actually named after an angel.”  
“Well that makes sense.” Dean reached over and ran his hand up and down Castiel’s thigh. Castiel shivered slightly.  
“Where’s your place?” Castiel scooted closer to Dean on the bench seat.  
“Not far, not far.” Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s neck. Dean jumped and then chuckled. “Excited, huh?” Castiel made a noise of approval and continued kissing Dean’s neck. He slid his hand into Dean’s lap, making Dean jump again. “Easy there, tiger. We’re almost back to my place.” Dean pulled into the driveway of his house and he and Castiel quickly went inside. As soon as they were inside, Dean has Castiel pinned against the front door, and they were attached at the lips. They began shedding clothes as their tongues and teeth clashed.  
“B…bedroom?” Castiel stammered out when they broke apart. Dean nodded, trying to catch his breath and grabbed Castiel’s hand to pull him upstairs, leaving their jackets and shoes by the front door. Dean pulled Castiel into his bedroom, attacking his lips again. The two fell back onto the bed with Castiel on top. He straddled Dean’s hips and gently rocked into him, causing Dean to moan.  
“Clothes. Off.” Dean growled, tearing at Castiel’s shirt. He pulled it off and rolled over so they had switched around. Dean trailed hot, opened mouth kisses down Castiel’s neck and chest. He looked up at Castiel and watched his eyes grow wide as Dean pulled his belt from the pants. “You alright, buddy?” Castiel nodded, still breathing shallowly. “Good, because it’s about to get a lot better, Cas.” Castiel heard the nickname, but didn’t say anything. Dean slipped off Castiel’s pants and boxers. His cock stood straight and was leaking. Dean stuck out his tongue to get a taste before bringing Castiel’s tip into his mouth. Castiel bit his lip and wrapped his fingers in Dean’s hair.  
“Deeeeeeee-AH!” Dean started bobbing, taking more and more of Castiel into his mouth each time, until almost all of him was in Dean’s mouth. Castiel gripped Dean’s hair tighter and moaned loudly. Dean continued bobbing until Castiel started to pull him off. “Dean, I’m….I’m gonna…” Dean pulled off with a wet ‘pop’ and then stood up. He took the rest of his own clothes off (Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off his well-endowed partner) and went to his night stand. Inside was a packet of lube, but no condoms.  
“Shit, I’m out.” Dean mumbled.  
“I know I’m clean, do you trust me?” Castiel replied, moving closer to Dean, while staying on the bed.  
“Do you trust me?” Dean lifted an eyebrow. Castiel gave him a warm smile and nodded. “Good.” Dean kissed Castiel’s still swollen lips. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him back onto the bed. Dean broke away to ask an important question. “Top or bottom?” Castiel grinned widely.  
“Top.” Castiel rolled over and pinned Dean down with his hips. He grabbed the bottle out of Dean’s hand, squirted some into his hand, and the coated his still throbbing cock. He could see that Dean’s was leaking precome and was hoping it wouldn’t take long to get him ready so that they both could find release. Castiel then got more lube from the bottle and smeared it on his fingers and Dean’s entrance. Dean hissed as Castiel slowly inserted a finger.  
“Do I need to go slower?” Castiel whispered.  
“No, no, just been a while.” Castiel nodded, and began moving his finger quicker in and out of Dean. Dean was groaning.  
“Cas, m…more please?” Castiel slid in another and then, once Dean had adjusted, a third. Dean was rocking himself back and forth on Castiel’s fingers and Castiel was having a hard time keeping himself from losing it. Finally, after a few more warm-ups, “Cas, n…now, please. Need you. Now.” Castiel withdrew his fingers and lined himself up with Dean.  
“Are you sure?” Dean let out a growl.  
“Yes, damn it!” Castiel thrust himself into Dean. Castiel kept going harder and further into Dean until…”Fuck, Cas, yeah right…oooooh….yeah right there.” Castiel began to stroke Dean in time with his thrusts, sending Dean over the edge, shooting his sticky spray onto their stomachs and chests. Castiel only needed two more thrusts before unloading himself into Dean, along with Dean’s name coming out of his mouth. Castiel waited a moment and slowly moved out of Dean to lie next to him, with a contented sigh. Dean rolled over and snuggled into Castiel. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean.  
“That was amazing.” Dean whispered, almost as if he were afraid to break the silence.  
“Yes it was. We should probably clean up.” Dean nodded, pressed a kiss to Castiel’s jaw, and then stood up. He walked into his bathroom and came out with a wet rag.  
“While you’re up, will you grab my phone? It was in my pants pocket.” Castiel asked as Dean threw the rag at him. Castiel wiped himself off as Dean came back to the bed with his phone.  
“Come on, I’m cold now.” Dean lifted the comforter and the two got underneath it. Castiel rolled onto his side and was looking at his phone when Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Texting your boyfriend?” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear, placing a kiss underneath it. Castiel let out a laugh.  
“No, I’m setting my alarm, because we need to get Claire from Sam’s in the morning before he has to be at court.”  
“Aw, is the game over already?” Dean asked, continuing to press gentle kisses to Castiel’s neck and shoulders.  
“I think so, love.”  
“Does that mean I can put my ring back on?” Castiel reached into his nightstand and grabbed the two rings, one black tungsten and the other silver, and handed the black one to Dean. Dean immediately put it on his left ring finger. “Good, I felt naked without it.” Dean pulled Castiel back to his chest as Castiel slid his back on as well.  
“I did too.”  
“Night, Cas. Love you.”  
“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post here, so I hope you guys enjoy! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
